As lágrimas são o sangue da alma
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Seis anos após a prisão no Cabo Sunion, Kanon continua ambicioso e agindo contra o que Saga denomina ser "justiça". Mas ainda o ama acima de tudo... Saga x Kanon, oneshot relacionada com a fic "Triângulo Dourado". Lemon, claro...


**AVISO****: contém linguagem imprópria para menores de 18 anos e/ou pessoas sensíveis ao extremo, bem como cenas de sexo explícito. **

_Sobre o enredo: cronologicamente insere-se logo depois da fic "Triângulo Dourado", com Saga revendo a Kanon porém não aceitando o seu comportamento "ambicioso". _

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Saga POV

Kanon... ele vai morrer. Não... a onda não chegou a cobrir sua cabeça. Só chega ao pescoço. Mas... nada o está tirando de lá... Kanon, Kanon, qual será seu destino?! Simplesmente morrer de fome e de sede, já que a maré não o mata?!

Não... não... a morte não... deixe que minha alma permaneça dividida, mas não o mate... por favor, não o mate... deixe-o viver!!

A maré sobe e uma onda cobre a cavidade rochosa e também sua cabeça. A água já não desce mais... nem o vejo. Não... não, se ele se erguer de novo, vai morrer!

- Não!!

Olho tudo ao meu redor. Um sonho...? Apenas isso, um sonho? Sim... ele está a meu lado na cama, ainda dormindo profundamente. E eu... estou suado, tremendo em minha recente comoção. O que... o que foi aquilo?!

"Foi apenas um sonho...", penso comigo mesmo.

"De novo sonhei com isto! Ele já voltou... não há problema mais. Não...! Há problema, mas de outra natureza."

Ele voltou... é quase um milagre. Aliás, um milagre de fato. Mas... ele não se redimiu...

Deito em seu peito e acaricio seus braços. Kanon... por que tudo teve de ser assim? Seis anos sem você... e agora, após seu retorno, não posso descansar... pois ainda sou assolado por meu lado obscuro.

Permaneço com ele, ouvindo os batimentos de seu coração. Tão bom... mas ao mesmo tempo me sinto tão fraco, tão mal... pois amando a Kanon da maneira que amo, endosso seu comportamento ainda reprovável. E já não posso mais castigá-lo. Não consigo... mas deveria conseguir!

- Saga...

- Kanon... acordou?

Levanto minha cabeça de seu torso e o observo. Tão bonito... a despeito de ter um rosto igual ao meu, há um "algo" somente seu em si. É o que o torna Kanon... e não Saga.

- Sim, irmãozinho.

Ele faz menção de levantar, mas eu o abraço e beijo seu pescoço. Ele beija meu rosto em retribuição, e eu acaricio seu corpo. Após isso, Kanon enfim se levanta e vai até a cozinha comer algo. Eu o sigo. Permanecemos nus, já que estamos sozinhos e nunca houve pudores entre nós. Nunca; nem antes de iniciarmos a isto que chamam de "incesto".

Sentamos à mesa e ele come. Há muitas coisas, pois eu sou o suposto Sumo Sacerdote... mas eu dispenso todos os guardas e criados antes de receber a Kanon aqui, nos aposentos privados do Grande Mestre. Afinal, minha identidade é um segredo... e a própria existência de Kanon _sempre_ foi um segredo.

- Hum... está bom este pão, não é, Saga?

- Está sim... é integral.

- Diferente daquela... "ração" que nos davam pra comer quando éramos "meros Cavaleiros"... não acha? Eu sempre disse a você que esta sim seria uma vida digna!

Fito-o assombrado e triste, enquanto ele devora pães com mel e manteiga, despreocupado como se ainda fosse uma criança.

- Você sabe o que penso disso - digo, tentando impor ao tom de minha voz algum ar de reprovação.

- Ah, Saga! Já se passaram seis anos! Está na hora de você assumir para si próprio que o poder é bom. Sem culpas, Saga! Você e eu temos muita sorte por, aos vinte e seis anos, termos toda a posição que temos.

Saio do local, sem fome. Não adiantou... ele continua da mesma maneira! Os dez dias de prisão apenas o guiaram ao reino de Poseidon e lhe apresentaram uma expectativa de ambição maior ainda do que anteriormente.

Choro. Minha alma está tremendamente ferida, pois meu lado obscuro domina a Terra, e Kanon domina o Mar. Por que...? Por que há de ser assim? Por que fiz tudo errado, embora tenha tentado fazer certo? O que... o que tenho de fazer para me livrar desse turbilhão, que é o amor que sinto por Kanon, e é o que exatamente me impede de cumprir meu dever como Cavaleiro de Atena?!

O problema é justamente esse... não quero me livrar do amor que tenho por ele. Pelo contrário... quero amá-lo cada vez mais. Mas... como seria bom se ele fosse um homem já redimido e justo! Não... eu não tenho o direito de controlar ou exigir que ele tenha este ou aquele comportamento. Mas... é um desejo que tenho! E isto não posso negar a mim mesmo.

Sinto a energia de Kanon se aproximar. Ele coloca a mão sobre meu ombro, fraternalmente.

- Vamos... - é o que ele diz - Eu e você ficaremos juntos... é o nosso destino. E é o _seu_ destino também dominar o Santuário. Pra quê se doer? Os que morreram simplesmente... morreram! Deixe-os! Na certa nenhum deles teria pena de você, caso sofresse algum revés.

- Não... este não é meu destino, Kanon!!

Continuo chorando, e ele me abraça por trás.

- Calma, Saga... calma... uma hora você vai se acostumar com a nova realidade... e quando isso acontecer, não precisará mais ser "dois"...

- Então você quer que eu seja apenas aquele ser obscuro!! Não é?!

- Aquele "ser obscuro", Saga... nada mais é do que a sua vontade querendo sair. Você a condensou e a transformou neste "ser".

- Não adianta, Kanon... eu não ficarei bem.

- Ah, vai ficar sim... vai sim, Saga... fique bem por mim e por você...

Kanon começa a beijar meu pescoço e a deslizar as mãos por meu baixo ventre. Quase sem que eu sinta, me leva até uma das "cadeiras de preguiça" da sala, me deita lá e beija meu corpo inteiro. É como se assim ele se redimisse por ter-me trazido a um caminho que eu não quis seguir.

- Ka...non...

Aos poucos, devagar, meu gêmeo vai beijando meus ombros, meu peito, meu abdômen... e então beija meu membro, para em seguida envolvê-lo com sua boca.

Ele me suga devagar, devagar... como se quisesse me "degustar" ao máximo. Não consigo... não consigo rejeitá-lo... é tão bom!

- Uuuuuhhnnnnnn...

Ele sabe que eu gosto disso... e então ele continua cada vez me provocando mais. Acaricia minhas coxas com deleite, cada vez mais demonstrando-se satisfeito com o que faz. Pergunto-me... qual será a intenção dele ao permanecer neste tipo de... "jogo"?

Como lendo meus pensamentos, Kanon interrompe o que faz e olha em meus olhos dizendo:

- Eu vou desempenhar isso até o final... porque uma das coisas que mais gosto na vida... é fazer você gozar.

Em seguida, ele volta à sua interessante "atividade", e a mim nada resta a não ser empurrar-me com volúpia para dentro da boca dele. Engraçado... ao me render dessa maneira, me fazendo sentir prazer, é como se dissesse indiretamente: "Eu venci, Saga... e pago meu tributo dessa maneira a você".

Meu gêmeo aumenta a velocidade de seu ato, até porque já me sente prestes... a atingir o ápice. E rápido, porque só o simples pensamento em Kanon já me excita...

Sem muita demora, flébil, com um gemido que minha garganta não consegue conter, gozo na boca de Kanon, agarrando seus cabelos enquanto meu corpo treme de êxtase. Como... como, no meio de tanta tristeza... ele conseguiu me excitar a tal ponto?!

Descanso, ofegante, na cadeira de preguiça. Kanon lambe os beiços, pois jamais deixa escapar minha seiva quando me estimula oralmente.

- Hum! - diz ele, após absorvê-la por completo. - Nada melhor do que "leite de Saga" pela manhã. Já me sinto renovado!

- Kanon, seu tolo! - digo, sussurrante e ainda cansado, com um gesto de desprezo.

- Ah, sim? "Seu tolo"? Pois bem que você gostou!

- Gostei, sim. Agora vem aqui...

Tomo de seu quadril com as mãos e o aproximo de mim. Observo seu membro, ainda ereto e não satisfeito... e por um instante esqueço de todos os dilemas que me afligem. Lambo e chupo o membro duro, viril e gostoso de meu gêmeo. E pensar que fiquei seis anos sem fazer isso...

Repentinamente, uma onda forte e inexorável me toma. Esta onda... me dá uma libido tão grande, que pareço ser outra pessoa. Levanto da cadeira, coloco Kanon no chão e beijo avidamente sua boca. Tem gosto de sêmen, mas também um "fundo" de manteiga e mel, dos pães que ele comeu anteriormente.

- Hmmmm, Saga despertou! - diz ele, com um sorriso pícaro no rosto - Bom dia, Saga!

- Bom dia, Kanon... - digo, colocando em seguida um dedo em minha boca, sugando-o. Kanon permanece sentado, só me observando.

Oferecendo-me a ele, deito no chão e introduzo meu próprio dedo cheio de saliva em meu orifício anal, indo e voltando dentro de mim mesmo, me masturbando para que ele veja e se sinta estimulado.

E, de fato, sendo impulsivo como eu sei que ele é, e ainda por cima tendo me visto gozar sem se satisfazer, Kanon vem para cima de mim sem reservas, beija meu peito e meus ombros, e me penetra de uma única vez. Meu formidável gêmeo exclama de prazer antes mesmo de começar a se mover: apenas o aperto que minha cavidade faz em si já é suficiente para deixá-lo dessa forma.

- Calminha aí, Kanon...

Para provocá-lo mais um pouco, tomo seu torso com as minhas mãos e o faço ficar no chão novamente. A seguir, sento em seu membro por inteiro.

- É assim que eu quero... - digo a ele, olhando fundo em seus olhos.

- Sim... tudo certo, senhor Saga... o senhor é quem manda!

Começo a me mover em cima dele, já com uma nova e completamente despontada ereção. Kanon me penetra fundo, sem limites ou cerimônias, arranhando minhas costas e beijando e mordendo meus ombros a ponto de deixar marcas. Entre todas essas carícias, nos beijamos também nos lábios, prestes a tirarmos o fõlego um do outro, sugando e devolvendo as energias que temos. Ainda há, no meio de tudo isso, as palavras que dizemos um ao outro, ora doces, ora quentes e despudoradas.

Seguimos um ritmo tão intenso, que quando dou por mim estou gozando de novo, desta vez em seu abdômen. Meu irmão... é tão aprazível que tenho vontade de tomar ele todo para mim...

Ainda insatisfeito, Kanon segura meus quadris e me penetra insanamente várias vezes, até a hora em que chega ao clímax também, mordendo meu ombro para dispersar sua energia contida. Em seguida, não agüentando o cansaço que se segue, se estira no chão, e eu o acompanho.

- Foi muito bom, Kanon... muito... muito bom!

Ele sorri, e me beija devagar e suavemente nos lábios.

- Agora, Saga... eu posso chamá-lo novamente de "meu doce irmãozinho". Eu o amo tanto, Saga...

Kanon se aninha em meus braços, como uma criança procurando abrigo.

- Kanon... como consegue mw abraçar... depois do que fiz a você?

- Fala do Cabo Sunion?

- ... sim.

- Bem... eu sei que você se arrependeu. Não precisa me pedir desculpas... mas eu _sei_ disso.

- Mas não me arrependo de querer trazer você de novo para o caminho... que eu acho certo...

- Ah, Saga! "Caminho certo" é essa coisa boa aqui dentro de mim! - e então ele segura francamente em meu membro - E você vai ver: até o fim do dia, que é quando eu parto novamente para o Reino Marinho, vou ter você me penetrando loucamente!!

Suspiro, desalentado. Será que ele não consegue falar sério nem por um minuto?!

- Não adianta discutir. Bem, Kanon... vamos tomar banho?

- Vamos. Mas veja bem, Saga... você já foi "comido" hoje, e tem de comer também! E não estou falando de _me_ comer, mas sim de seu café da manhã! Como consegue trepar desse jeito magnífico em completo desjejum?!

- Ah, Kanon! Que coisa mais chula! "Trepar"?!

- Você sabe que não tenho educação!!

Ele se levanta, sorrindo, mas eu, como atingi o clímax duas vezes, estou mais cansado e permaneço, portanto, deitado. Não demora muito e ele vem, com uma jarra de leite, pãees, manteiga e mel.

- Hora de dar de comer pro Saga!

Meu irmão embebe os dedos no leite e no mel, e em seguida passa sobre meus lábios. Após isso, me beija e faz com que eu acabe, enfim, provando do que ele me traz. Kanon... como consegue ser tão doce e ao mesmo tempo tão espontâneo?

- Levante-se, Saga... coma algo, vá!

Eu o acato, pois me sinto exausto e com necessidade de repor as energias. Como se eu fosse uma criança pequena, Kanon faz pães com manteiga e os dá em minha boca, entre um beijo e outro.

- Bem, Saga! Vou preparar o nosso banho. Vá comendo mais um pouquinho e logo eu o chamarei!

Meu gêmeo me beija no rosto e sai em direção ao lavatório. Ele é gentil comigo... e esta vida seria realmente perfeita, com Kanon belo, amoroso e no auge de sua juventude... mas não é, devido ao "mero detalhe" de eu ser dominado por um ser maligno, e de Kanon endossar suas atitudes medonhas.

Estou preso em uma gaiola de ouro...

Mais uma vez choro, fora das vistas de meu irmão. Afinal, a despeito de viver com todo o conforto e ter a meu lado a pessoa que mais amo e pensei estar perdida por seis anos, tenho minha alma ferida...

E as lágrimas são o sangue da alma.

FIM


End file.
